It Continued With An Interview
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Moving forward after learning the truth the Heroes of Paris a fateful decision is made. Alya is a loyal friend and a determined fan but is ready to learn the secrets she has been after?


When I mentioned doing a squeal to Interview I was unsure if anything would come of it. After getting a few reviews/comments hoping for more I decided to see if I could come up with more than just a chapter follow up. It turned out that I did and so here we are now. I am aiming for 2 more 3 part fics. Now I may add more to this series but that is my current plan. As always ideas, prompts, etc are welcomed either in a review/comment or over on my Tumblr.

 **WarNinGs** : More Chat Noir & Alya banter, foursquare, fluff

 **Aishi Say**

 _"Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur,_  
 _Lady magique et Lady chance!_  
 _Une Ladybug, Lady du cœur,_  
 _Être héroïque en cas d'urgence!"_

The chorus of the French theme according to the wiki.

 **Miraculous! The Luckiest! The Power Of Love, Always So Strong!**

"We have to tell her," Adrien insisted as he walked towards the exit and the waiting car.

Marinette frowned, they had both agreed their friends needed to know they were dating, there was no reason to hide that. "I...I'm not sure now is the best time."

Adrien titled his head as he considered his partner's logic, she did know Alya better then he did, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give her a little time to get use to this first."

"Exactly," Marinette agreed with a smile before it fell slightly, "I'm still not sure how to go about this...are you sure she _needs_ to know?"

"How do you think she'll feel when she finds out on her own, and you _know_ she will?" Adrien was sure their friend would either catch them transforming or figure it out in time, she did know them both pretty well. When Marinette looked worried he smiled slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "Don't worry I have a plan." Kissing her temple she smiled brighter when she looked up, "I'll tell you about it in private."

Marinette nodded, anyone ease dropping would just assume they were talking about a girl they knew who had a crush on him, which was true in a way. "You are better at the whole secretes thing, so sneaky."

Adrien grinned, "Why thank you for noticing. So we taking you home or?"

"Home, I need to have a long talk with Alya, and you should probably talk to Nino." Marinette knew Alya would be having a lot of fun teasing her so she was fine with not having Adrian around to hear it. "Come by tonight and we can compare notes."

"As you wish Princess," Adrien agreed as he opened the door before ducking inside, "Marinette's." Marinette smiled to the bodyguard she knew only as Gorilla or Big Guy, he gave her a little nod before ignoring her.

 **Miraculous! The Luckiest! The Power Of Love, Always So Strong!**

"So I guess I fell asleep because I woke up tucked in and he was curled up right here," Marinette patted her couch absent smile on her face.

Alya frowned arms crossed, she had sat through the story without a word, "So the guy really is a prince charming?"

"ah-huh..," Marinette blinked, "I mean you already knew that, he he."

Alya shook her head, "Girl. All that matters is everything is good between you two, I was a little worried there would be some major awkwardness."

"There probably would have been if he hadn't have approached me in the library like he did," Marinette admitted sighing softly as she looked down. "I was so embarrassed...which seems so silly now."

"Love confessions can be hard even for us super confidant ones so don't go beating yourself up over it." Marinette was shy it was part of her charm, she had caught Adrien smile at her friend a few times because of it.

Marinette nodded, Chat was all about the confidence but never shied away from being honest. He had told her over and over in so many ways, a few almost killing him, yet she had eyes only for Adrian then. She really owed him a few more apologies for that, he had been kind to her in either form, "He called me Mari."

Alya grinned as she placed her hands on Marinette's shoulder, "Tell me more?"

 **Miraculous! The Luckiest! The Power Of Love, Always So Strong!**

"I told Alya all that scheming would never work," Nino frowned as he scribbled down a few notes from the book he had open.

"Scheming?" Adrien asked blinking, pen pausing, he knew she was trying to figure out who he and Ladybug were but that couldn't be what Nino had meant.

"Dude you can't, like _ever_ , tell her I told you this but yeah...she has been trying to hook you two up since she found out Marinette had a crush on you." Nino knew she meant well but he was relived his friends had figured things out without needing to be tricked into it.

"Wait, your girlfriend has been trying to get us together for longer then you two have been dating?" Alya was focused and loyal but he still needed a moment to process that, at least they did like each other. Frowning Adrien leaned back in his chair, "And how often did you help?"

Nino swallowed, "Now and then, and you were happy to help me with Marinette so...glad that didn't work out as intended."

Adrien smiled, he had been happy to help his friend who was always there for him, "At least you both would have been with some one who would treat you well."

"Yeah," Nino agreed smiling, "I'm happy for you dude, you needed a girl to spoil."

"Helps my dad actually likes her...sometimes I think Chloe is the only person I know who doesn't." Sabrina was only cold because Chloe was so he really did not count her. Sighing softly Adrien folded his arms on his desk, "And I really didn't help there."

"Hey don't think like that, those two have never really gotten along," Nino did not want his friend to feel guilty over any Chloe vs. Marinette fighting. Sure the current bout was partially his fault but the pair seemed to fight at least once per week, he tended to tune it out most of the time. "Look at it this way Chloe needed to hear a serious not gonna happen from you, now maybe she can fine someone too."

Plagg shoved a wedge of cheese into his mouth to keep from laughing earning him a warning frown, the Kwami just grinned and flew off to amuse himself out of arms reach. "It would be nice but I still wish I could have talked to her in private."

"Well yeah, drama queen, but like you said your Old Man likes her and that alone proves she's the one right?" Nino had claimed Adrien as his bro and had yet to regret that choice, Marinette may still see a bit too much of the public image in their friend but she did care. She would be good to him, the guy needed more love in his life with that distance father and empty house.

Adrien grinned, he had been sure of that the day they had met, it felt good to be proven right, "Not sure he will see it that way but yeah. Sorry Nino but I have to get going."

"No big bro we'll hang soon, all four of us," It had been a few days since they really anything together besides school. Any excuse to hang was cool with him, Adrian needed to get out of that house whenever he could.

"Sounds good," Adrien agreed as he ended the call with a smile, talking with Nino had helped ease some of his worry over Chloe and Marinette. Pushing away from his desk he stretched, homework was done so it was time to head over to Marinette's as they had agreed upon. Glancing at Plagg he tilted his head, "You and Tikki make any plans?"

Plagg floated over to his Holder, the teen had a good heart and he hoped the kid would never lose it over time. "Don't worry about us Kid you just focus on wowing your Bugaboo with your genius, so proud."

Adrien smiled at the impish creature, he could be sweet when not being sarcastic, "I'll see you get some of the credit. Plagg Claws Out!"

 **Miraculous! The Luckiest! The Power Of Love, Always So Strong!**

Tikki turned toward the round window, catching sight of slightly glowing green she smiled. Nodding towards the roof she watch green shift as the young man nodded before leaping like the cat he was. "Mari Chat's here."

Marinette looked up from her creative writing assignment, "huh?"

Tikki shook her head, Marinette was creative but writing was not her best outlet, "Chat is upstairs."

"Is it that late already?" She had talked to Alya for a while before getting to work on her homework, being a hero cut into her free time and she had to work hard sometimes to keep up with her school work. Frowning she got to her feet and headed up to her balcony, notebook and pen still in her hand. Chat Noir was laying on his side in her lounge chair looking very lazy, his closed eyes did not open when he grinned at her. "It all quite Minou?"

"mm hm," Chat Noir murmured before opening his bright eyes, lifting his head as he regarded the notebook. "Not the best light for sketching Princess."

Marinette frowned confused before following his line of sight and blinked, sighing she wondered if her common sense suffered when not transformed like her coordination. "I was working on my creative writing assignment and well...let's just say I am a designer not a writer."

"Ah, ah, ah," Chat chided holding up a waggling finger, "A designer talented enough to impress my father. No easy feat I can assure you, besides you have a few days so just relax and let your muses work."

Marinette smiled at the encouragement, it did not mater if he wore a mask or not this man was always ready with a kind word for her. Hurt as he had been by her rejections and secrets he still always came and stood at her side. His faith in her so much stronger then hers in him sometimes, she hated that she had dismissed him so often. Taking him for granted, not seeing the truth in his eyes, even after almost losing him a few times. She would strive to never do so again, she needed her shadow at her back or she was incomplete, just as he needed her warm light in his life. "Smart boy. You hungry?"

Chat shifted in the chair as he lowered his hand back to his arm, "You don't have to feed this stray to keep me here."

"Oh I know but I also know being a hero is hungry work," Marinette grinned when he did, he was just too cute for his own good and he knew it. The grin was purely amused this time but she knew he had a killer sexy smirk, thankfully he rarely used it on her because it was not fair. "You relax I'll go fetch a snack for us and our Kwami, just in case." Chat nodded as he closed his eyes clearly content to stay right where he was, typical feline. Shaking her head fondly she smiled at Tikki before setting her notebook down and heading back inside.

Tikki floated up to the relaxed boy in magical leather and smiled down at him, he made Marinette very happy and she knew Master Fu had chosen well. "Alya is thrilled."

"Nino is not exactly unhappy either," Chat comment with a bit of a grin, "I'm glad you approve."

Tikki frowned as she moved to land on the boy's neck since she did not weigh much, "Of course I approve, you have treated my Holder well from the start...I am sorry you felt untrusted."

Chat Noir sighed softly before giving the small mostly red creature a reassuring smile, "I know, she was so worried I'd be disappointed in just Marinette...she really is too hard on herself."

"So are you," Tikki reminded the teen gently, she had been watching when Marinette gave him the charm bracelet. The Golden Boy who was more like her then different behind all that fame, she really was grateful for him at Marinette's back and side. "You are doing very well, there have a been a few who never managed to sync as you both have. No mater what comes between you when she needs you are there."

"She's my friend, I can't help it when she is in distress I have to do something, _anything,_ to help her." Chat Noir was protective, he had little in his life that made him content and happy. His friends mattered more to him then anything, he would gladly die a thousand times over to keep them from harm.

Tikki nodded solemnly, Marinette felt the same way, "That is why I worry."

"Worry?" Chat Noir opened an eye but could not really see the Kwami perched on the side of his neck. Ladybug worried about him being hurt most fights, just as he worried about her, but that couldn't be what the mythical being meant. "You're worried she'll get hurt protecting me...more so now that she knows who I am."

Tikki nodded, the tone did not sound like a question even if the human may be seeking confirmation, "Yes. I know you would die to protect her, you have proven that often enough. She was willing to risk death when facing Volpina and now...I am sorry Adrien."

Chat Noir closed his eye as he reached up to pat the Kwami gently on her large and very cute head, "I forgive you Tikki...and I'm sorry too."

Tikki hugged his thumb, "Forgiven."

Marinette opened the door setting a tray down before going to fetch the second one for her bed. Chat Noir was still laying in her chair, his hand held over his neck worrying her until she saw Tikki among graceful fingers. Relaxing she closed the door with her foot drawing bright eyes up to her own. Smiling she smiled wider when he returned it before sitting up. Stretching like his namesake she watched magic leather move like a second skin over lean muscle and bit her lip. Her partner did not seem to notice as he sifted so he was sitting up with his back against pale stone, tail off to the side. Shaking her head in fond amusement she walked up to the still transformed teen and held out the tray she was holding. He blinked up at her but took it, a flash of light she half saw as she bent to retire the second tray let her know the leather was gone. "You won't be missed?"

Adrien sighed softly, "Father's working on some new line so not at all."

"Oh Adrien I'm so sorry," Marinette couldn't fathom how hard it was to lose your mother and all but lose your father as well. Adrien just shook his head and she closed her eyes, kind words could not help him. Nodding she blinked when Adrien raised the tray in his hands and she followed his silent request. They could say a lot with just a look by this point, and he had such vibrant eyes. Sitting down in his lap she set her tray in her lap, back facing the back of the chair. Adrien set the tray of plates, cutlery, and tea beside him on the stone rim, his sense of balance superior to hers transformed or not. "What will you tell your father?" She asked holding out her hand for a plate, friend or not he was still a quest.

"Depends on how he asks," Adrien admitted as he set a plate on her waiting palm use to following such instructions as they talked. "He dose like you, not just your work, so he should be calm about it."

"Calm would be nice...I heard about the fight with Nino from Alya." Marinette completely understood Nino's feelings, Adrien deserved all the happiness he could get. "My parents won't be a problem at least." Setting a generous slice of quiche on the plate she smiled, getting her parents to not try to adopt him would be the problem. "Or our best friends," A few croissants were added, she remembered he loved them.

Adrien chuckled grinning, "Alya said finally didn't she?"

Marinette grinned as she held out the filled plate, taking hers with a slight nod. "Loudly and to the Heavens I am sure," It would not surprise to her hear Alya had mentally screamed just kiss a few times. Filling up her plate she pretended to ignore the grinning blond, "I am sure she will be happy to tell you."

Adrien shrugged as he filled a cup with tea, "She can tell me I am blind without waiting for an invitation. How do you take it?"

Marinette's smile turned into a blink, he did not seem to notice the phrasing, "Sugar and just a bit of milk. Chai tastes best with a little milk."

Adrien nodded as he in the spoonful of sugar before pouring into enough milk to lighten the tea to a more cappuccino color. Handing it to her he allowed his fingers to brush hers before pouring himself a cup as well, "Never really had it before."

"hm," Marinette acknowledged as she sipped hers, "I'm sure you'll like it."

Plagg shook his head as she landed on the tray beside the pot and took a wedge of his beloved cheese, "I'm starting to like coming here."

Tikki rolled her eyes as she moved to Marinette's shoulder and accepted the cookie she offered, "Layabout."

"Yep," Plagg agreed popping another wedge into his mouth.

Adrien shook his head but smiled at his partner before sipping his tea, "Alya did have a request."

"Right the showing off...Is Saturday good for you?" Marinette was not above a little showing off, even if it was more Chat Noir's thing.

Adrien frowned in thought for a moment, "Should be yeah. When?"

"Lunch?" Marinette suggested, she could fake being busy then easily enough, and Adrian could simply say he had a shoot.

"Makes sense, it is easier for me to get out of a thing with her then you," Not that he enjoyed having to miss out but his time was not always his own.

Marinette nodded absently, "You have a plan on how to tell her don't you?"

"If that is all right?" Adrien had an idea that should amuse their friend, which was almost as rewarding as getting a smile from his Lady or Nino.

"Oh by all means I've always been able to trust you," Marinette had trusted Chat so easily and with everything but who was under the mask. At the time she truly felt it was best they not know, and maybe at the time she had been right. They knew each other so much better now, so many masks had fallen away.

"I know," Adrien assured his friend softly with a gentle smile, she had trusted him with her life, her friend's, everything that truly mattered to her. Compared to that her real name was trivial at best because he had been shown who she really was, it was why he had fallen so completely.

Marinette blushed looking down, Chat had always been so honest with her, her own shyness keeping Adrien at arms length for as long as he had been. How different things could have been if she had taken a leap of faith sooner. "You have a plan for telling her about the other us too don't you?"

"I might," Adrien answered evenly as he reached for a croissant, the food here was just too good.

Marinette grinned knowing her partner had a plan, he was the most honest sneaky person she knew. "You planning on being coy aren't you?"

"Chat," Adrien teased with a smirk before sipping his tea, "We'll see how our live show goes before we worry about letting our friends in on other big news of the week."

"That would be for the best...we aren't telling anyone else are we?" Marinette knew his father would forbid it, her parents would worry but she was sure they would be supportive after the shock wore off.

"Like who? My father hates me going to school really being a super hero would kill him. Your parents would take it better but...I'm not sure if they need to know." Adrien sighed empty cup in his hands, head bowed, "I wish I could be more help here."

"Adrien," Marinette reached out touching his bare lower arm with her hand, "You help me more then you even realize. After our friends all know I will worry about my parents."

Adrien nodded, they both agreed on his father, "Sounds like a solid plan."

Marinette squeezed his arm, she could feel the lean muscle under warm skin just like his namesake, "It is a specialty of mine you know."

Half smirking Adrien looked up at her, "One of many My Lady."

"Oh go back to eating you charming beast," Marinette cooed right back, this man would be the death of her and what a glorious death it would be. Green eye glinted with humor as the model simple took another roll, grinning as Chat so often did.

 **Miraculous! The Luckiest! The Power Of Love, Always So Strong!**

Alya frowned when she thought she heard a meow coming from her balcony. Getting to her feet she moved to her orange curtains and pulled them back, smirking she opened the glass door and slipped outside. Chat Noir was perched on the black railing grinning at her, "My, my this is becoming a habit what _will_ my boyfriend say?"

"That he is lucky to be with such an interesting and charming beauty no doubt," Chat Noir cooed as he leaned forward.

"That is because he knows you are not an alley cat," Alya reminded the grinning feline walking up to him. He had met Nino but she was not sure how much he knew about his fan. She really was lucky to be one of the few people who could claim to, have had a meaningful conversation with the charming hero. It was one of the reasons she wanted more video of him and Ladybug on her blog, showing how normal and human they were.

Chat Noir grinned, "Chien get all the credit for being loyal, _so_ not fair."

"There, there chaton," Alya soothed patting messy golden locks, "I know you are loyal to a fault." Lowering her hand she tapped his bell getting a smile, "Plus no chien can pull off that look."

Chat Noir preened, Alya was greet at bantering Marinette only really showed her skill as Ladybug, "So very true oh wise one. I did come here for a reason, and not simply to bask in your brilliant insight."

Alya sighed dramatically at the teasing teen, "Very well the basking can wait."

"I have spoken with My Lady as promised, and if lunch time Saturday works for you then performers we shall be," Chat Noir stepped down from the fence without a sound.

"That's perfect Nino wanted to do something on Saturday," Alya was not surprised they were aiming for a weekend they did know she had school. Looking down she frowned slightly before looking up, "um...would it be ungrateful if I asked you another favor?"

"Not at all we are friends, well as close as super heroes and civilians who rarely see each other outside of dangerous situations can be," A helpless shrug was given, his fondness for her came from knowing her.

Alya smiled amused and touched, Chat was a lot of fun to have around, "Every great friendship has to start somewhere. So you know how my little imps adored you?"

"Energetic greetings seem to run in your family," They had been adorable, and seemed to liked his ears.

"You loved every moment of it...they would really like to see you again, and showing off is better with crowds," Alya would earn major cool big sis points if they could tag along.

Chat Noir tilted his head, they would stay put as long as he and Ladybug were showing off, it was worth asking at any rate. Holding up a finger he reached behind his back to grab his staff. "Simple enough to ask," hitting dial he waited, grinning when Marinette answered her phone. "Sorry for the late no emergency call but our favorite blogger has a request to make."

Marinette giggled at Chat's greeting, "Not at all, what does she need Chat?"

"She would like to bring the twins along, thoughts?" Chat Noir could have just said yes but they were partners, and Ladybug liked to make her own decisions.

"Well we are just going to be showing off so it should be perfectly fine baring Akuma attacks, which could happen anywhere." Marinette had loved seeing Chat with children every time it happened. He was a natural, she needed a bit more practice unlike Alya who had siblings.

"That is what I was thinking," Chat Noir agreed, Akuma attacks were random after all.

"We will have to make sure there is enough food for them...picnic lunch?" Marinette rather liked the idea of a nice group picnic, Chat was right about socializing with civilians. Alya knew how insane their lives could be so she was not exactly a normal anything, Nino had a pretty good idea.

"Mom already made one big enough to feed half our class so we're good, thanks for everything Bug." Alya wished she could hug the hero but she could be anywhere right now.

"Think nothing of it. Don't stay up all night prowling the city now Minou, you wouldn't want to disappoint your fans tomorrow," Marinette knew he would be heading back to that big empty house soon and she hated it.

"Sweet dreams My Lady," Chat Noir could spend all night like this but it would not be a good idea.

"Sweet dreams to you too Chaton," Marinette ended the call with a soft sigh, Adrien would not be all alone tomorrow.

Alya smiled watching as Chat Noir replaced his staff now that his call was done, she was still curious how the staff stayed in place. She would have to try and figure that out since it didn't have a holster, ring, or anything, perhaps magnets? "Thanks for that."

Chat tilted his head with a smile, "After all you do to help our fans reach out to us it's the least we can do, besides you are a great big sis. Now go get some sleep so you will be at your best tomorrow, our fans deserve it."

Alya looked down playing with her phone, his sincerity touching, "Sweet Minou. Shoo before they see you and neither of us get any peace." Chat Noir grinned before leaping back onto the railing, saluting he waved before dropping. Sighing softly she turned and headed back inside, Chat was right about getting some sleep.

 **Miraculous! The Luckiest! The Power Of Love, Always So Strong!**

And so ends the first part of this sequel I do so hope you are still enjoying this story as much the original. I look forward to reading your thoughts on the mater. This is also found on AO3 if you happen to also use that site.


End file.
